


and there’s no more hope for us, no more hope for you.

by protect_rosie



Series: let's prove them wrong [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when a heart breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and there’s no more hope for us, no more hope for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what this is. I just saw [this](http://protect-rosie.tumblr.com/post/115010671133/i-am-the-most-indecisive-person-on-this-earth-yet) quote on tumblr and I was really feeling it, so this was a byproduct of it. 
> 
> From Tyler’s pov obvi. Uhm, it’s also my first time I’ve written about these two and I would like to write more about them, so if anyone has any suggestions, leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine.

_I am the most indecisive person in this world, yet I was so fucking sure of you._

His eyes are filled with tears, breathing slowly, trying to calm himself down. His whole world feels like it’s collapsing around him and there’s nothing anyone can do about it -- his best friend, the one he’s been in love with for years, the one who’s never looked at him beyond more than a friend, he, he’s getting married, getting married to someone else, someone who doesn’t love him and probably never will. He’s tried to tell him, but his friend simply refuses to listen, saying that they would never do something like that to him. He sounds so sure, so sure that it hurts him to hear.

He thinks of everything they had ever been through, thinking of the summer they spent together up in Canada, the same summer when he first realized he was in too deep. They’d spent the whole summer in his friend’s family’s cabin, fishing by day and making smores by night. He thought his friend loved him then, but now, now as he watches him kiss his bride, he knows that was never true.

“Congratulations Ja.. Jamie,” he manages to croak out, the lump in his throat making it nearly impossible to speak, making it hard to breathe. 

He spends the whole night looking at his best friend dance in unison with his bride, smiles on their faces like there’s nothing else to worry about. When he was a young kid, he was always changing his mind about what he wanted to do once he grew up. When he was a boy in his teens, he was always cutting his hair, letting it grow out, dying it, always doing something with it. There have been a lot of things that had changed throughout his life, but there’s one thing he’s sure will never change -- his love for his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> looking for a beta so if you’d like to contact me you can do so at my [main blog](http://protect-rosie.tumblr.com/) or through my [writing blog](http://emmwrites.tumblr.com/). kudos/comments are greatly appreciated as always!! thanks for reading!


End file.
